movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witch
The Witch is the secondary antagonist of Into The Woods. She is an expanded version of Mother Gothel, the witch from the 'Rapunzel' story by the Brothers Grimm, though in the play she is referred to simply as 'The Witch.' She is portrayed by Meryl Streep. Into The Woods The witch is first seen barging into the home of the Baker and his Wife, who she lives next door to. She tells the couple that when the Baker was a child, his father stole from her vegetable garden to feed his wife, who was expecting a second baby. She was then a beautiful individual with a magic garden. But after the Baker's father stole her magic beans, she was cursed and turned into a hideous witch. As revenge, she takes the family's newborn daughter to raise as her own, naming her Rapunzel. She then curses the entire family, so the Baker would never have children of his own. She tells the baker and his wife that if they can find her a white cow, a red cape, a golden slipper, and yellow hair before the third midnight to come, then she can reverse her curse and will gift the couple with a child of their own. During the journey, the witch continually appears to intimidate the couple and rushes them to find the ingredients as fast as they can. Meanwhile, as in the original fairy tale, the Witch raises Rapunzel locked in a tower, refusing to allow her outside. When she discovers Rapunzel has been visited by a Prince, the Witch banishes her adopted daughter to a swamp after cutting off her hair. After the Baker and his Wife finally find the right ingredients, the Witch returns to her former self and gifts the couple with a child. She then attempts to reconcile with Rapunzel, but the girl refuses to return to her. The Witch then discovers she has lost her magic powers. Soon after, a giant (whom was the wife of the giant that Jack had killed earlier in the film) comes down to the ground and demands that the villagers hand over Jack, causing much destruction. The Witch's magic garden is destroyed, except for a few of the beans. Eventually, only a small group, including the Witch, the Baker, Cinderella, Red Riding Hood and Jack are left. The Witch suggests that they hand Jack over to the giant, but the rest of the group refuse to do so. However, they soon start fighting over who is responsible for the Giant's presence, and soon they all turn on the Witch, deciding it is her fault for growing the magic beans in the first place. Hurt and fed up, the Witch abandons the group as her 'last curse,' and begins to hurl several magical beans into the ground, expecting to be cursed again with ugliness. She then gets pulled down into a tar pit, presumably dead. In the film version, it's suggested that throwing away the rest of the beans causes her to be completely consumed by the curse. In other words, she kills herself by making it so the curse destroys her entirely. Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Outcast Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Females Category:Neutral Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Extremists Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Liars Category:On & Off Villains Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Villains Category:Outlaws Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Witches Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Female Category:Disciplinarians Category:Affably Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Gaolers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Old Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Elderly Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Parents Category:Master Manipulator Category:Amoral Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Trickster Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Live-Action Villains